Para Sabaku No Cures
by yuriko-hime
Summary: es un one shot de LeeGaara
1. Chapter 1

Para Sabaku no Curse

Tanto entrenamiento nadie entendía, solo aquel chico, que tanto se esforzaba en ser un gran maestro del taijutsu, al no tener otro don solo le quedaba desarrollar al máximo su cuerpo, tal vez cuando era niño realmente se veía bastante extraño, pero al paso de los años fue formando su propio carácter, ya no alababa tanto a su gran sensei ( a lavado sea), pero aun así le tenia un gran respeto, ya que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sabría en que habría acabado, con 19 años de edad cumplidos había optado vivir solo, sus padres se habían opuesto, pero ahora quería demostrarse así mismo que podía hacer mas por él. Sus padres no era gente acomodada ni pobre, pero sentir que puede cuidarse así mismo le daría valor suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos y confesárselos a ese alguien que tanto quería. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde, había quedado con Naruto en ir al Ichiharu a comer un plato de ramen. Vaya, Naruto si que era una persona sumamente especial, y si de rareza se hablaba, el rubio ganaba, ya que sus amigos, o eran, sumamente fuertes (Sakura), muy vengativos y talentosos (Sasuke) e inclusive asesecinos regenerados (Gaara). Y por si no fuera poco, sus maestros habían sido una leyenda viviente en Kanoha (Kakashi, Jaraiya) aunque en una parte pervertidos.

** HEYYYY, CEJOTASSSSSSSSS VAMONOS** Naruto, en cuanto se trataba de comer era el mas puntual. se cambio ropa y salió de su casa ya que había tomado un baño.

**hola Naruto-san tan puntual como siempre**

**jeje****, lo que pasa es que invite a un segundo amigo que viene de muy lejos ** puso su cara zorruna, la cual lee ignoro, tal vez era un nuevo amigo, que mas daba, a pesar de ser menor que el su confianza era demasiada. Se dirigieron al puesto de comida, pero al llegar aun no estaba su invitado extra, ante esto el kitsune dio un suspiro, esperaba que ya hubiese llegado. Lee lo noto y lo puso su mano en el hombro. No te preocupes Naruto san, de seguro que no tarda. El chico le sonrió y tomaron asiento dispuesto a comer, no paso mas de dos minutos en que escucharon la voz del tercer invitado.

**¿****como te puedes alimentar solamente de eso… te va ****hacer daño**lee casi se atraganta, esa voz, no podía ser.

**Gaara!! Llegaste** un fuerte abrazo por parte de el de piel bronce radiaron por completo el cuerpo del pálido chico, ante este tacto solo suspiro. Era el único que tomaba la confianza para con el de tal modo. Solo dejo que terminara de abrazarlo y se sentó a un lado de el. Saludando en el proceso al moreno, mientras que este no salía de su asombro. Como era que el Kazekage había ido a Kanoha, y sin serle advertido de ello?.

**le ****pedí**** a la anciana un gran favor, que convenciera a Gaara de venir a la hoja, y que se quedara en mi casa** **tebayo**ante lo comentado, el pelirrojo suspiro, bueno, de hecho tenia que ir a Kanoha de todas formas, pero no se iba a quedar la semana completa, pero ante las suplica y lloriqueos del ninja tubo que desistir, le debía bastante, y esa era una forma en que le pudiera devolver el favor (que obvio que no) lo haría, total, al estar con el le hacia pasar un día "divertido".

**espero que su estancia sea de su agrado Kazekage sama ** con todo el respeto del mundo se lo dijo lee. Solo el menor de todos (acéptenlo es bajito) sonrió asintió con la cabeza. Lee se sonrojo, no era muy frecuente que el chico sonriera.

Ya anochecía, así que se despidieron, y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, antes de que diera vuelta en la esquina, el moreno puso su mirada en el cuerpo de Gaara, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se veía feliz, y al parecer lo era mas al estar con Naruto, esto lo puso un poco melancólico y se dio la vuelta para perderse en dirección a su casa. Pero no se percato de que una mirada lo había visto, contemplándolo por completo.

**gaara**** a quien miras** se detuvo al ver que el chico se quedo mirando fijo a un punto en donde no había nada.

**no es nada… ** lo miro **sigue lo que me estabas contando** le sonrió ver que lacara del rubio se tornaba por completo roja.

**bueno****… lo que te decía es que por fin Sakura chan accedió a salir con migo, pero ahora que l0o ha hecho, no se adonde llevarla ****tebayo****… **tan solo Gaara sonreía por lo bajo, como era posible de que él, aquel que se enfrento a los Akasuki, a Orochimaru, trajo de vuelta a Sasuke, le tuviera ese miedo ante una chica, tal vez eso era a lo que se refería querer a alguien. Sentir esa emoción, que es el único capaz de vencerte.

** Realmente te gusta no** el rubio se sonrojo por completo, pero eso no era un secreto, siempre lo gritaba a los 4 vientos, afirmo con la cabeza, y metió la llave a la cerradura de la puerta ya que se la habían pasado caminando en dirección a la casa del ninja.

Entraron quitándose sus zapatos, la había arreglado y límpido ya que tendría visitas, muy gratas visitas. Le mostro donde estaba el baño, cocina comedor y cuarto. Un cuarto, como se le había olvidado que solo había una sola cama, y a pesar de ello era individual.

**etto****, será un problema ** se rasco la cabeza tontamente.

**fácil**el pelirrojo se dirigió a la cama sentándose en esta ** yo duermo en la cama y tu en el suelo****… ** Naruto se quedo en shock, nunca imagino que fuera a decir eso.

**eres un canijo ****tebayo** Lo apunto con el dedo acusadora mente. Inconsciente mente se había abalanzado hacia el, quedando el pelirrojo acostado en lacama sujetado por los hombros, con un Naruto algo divertidoe incrédulo encima suyo.

**soy el invitado ** lo miro con superioridad, y un toque de diversión. Sabia que esa seria una discusión que abarcaría toda la noche, pero Naruto era el único que realmente lo trataba como igual y eso le gustaba, le hacia sentirse bien.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, y apenas se había acordado de dar a Naruto los papeles de la siguiente misión, si seria dentro de 5 días, pero si no se las daba de una buena vez sabia perfectamente que no las leería, así que a toda prisa se fue corriendo a la casa del rubio, toco a la puerta y del otro lado, con una voz inconfundible le indico que entrara, este obedeció, el chico se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, y si que era un desastre, así que mejor opto por dejárselo en su habitación a lo cual el su rubio amigo le indico donde era.

Lee entro pero al momento de entrar encontró a un Gaara recién bañado y cambiándose, le daba la espalda, pero había visto perfectamente toda la espalda del pálido chico, sabia que debía de salir de ahí y pedir disculpa pero, su razón estaba de acuerdo con su instinto,_ "quédate a__h__í y ve todo lo que puedas, y mejor toca__r__"_. Pero no vio tanto ya que el menor tenia puesto los pantalones, pero para su suerte aun los traía desabrochados, viendo asi un poco de su vientre bajo, ya que este se había volteado para tomar su sudadera. Acto por el cual vio a lee con una cara de babas, que realmente pensó que estaba retrasado.

**lee… que…** no termino ya que el mencionado reacciono y de inmediato pidió disculpas (con reverencias y todo). Pobre chico, pensó, así que terminando de cambiarse se acerco a el y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

** no te preocupes, Kankuro hace lo mismo, es normal, pero para evitarlo, toca antes de e****n****trar** y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ya era la segunda dedicada a él, esto hiso que se le acelerara el corazón, y apretara los papeles que llevaba en la mano, cosa que Gaara noto, pero ignoro, no sin antes señalarle lo que lee estaba haciendo. Levantándose ambos, lee acomodo los papeles para ponerlos en la mesita de noche pero, el pelirrojo los tomo rozando su mano con la suya. Por dios esto si que se estaba complicando, podía olerlo, y había una cama en la que… un momento, como que en una cama, Gaara estaba concentrado en los papeles que no vio los movimientos histéricos del moreno.

No veía por ningún lado una cama aparte, o cobijas que por lo menos, reflejara de que alguno de los dos hayan dormido se-pa-ra-dos.

Escucharon unos pasos que iban a la habitación. **LEE GAARA SE ESTA CAMBIENDO TOCA ANT… oh, olvídalo** estaba en la puerta, ya era tarde la advertencia, pero por suerte no había pasado nada. Sonrió.

**vamos Naruto, como si lee no tuviera lo mismo que tu y yo **tomo un pedazo de plátano que traía Naruto en la mano y se lo comió, no sabían que lo dicho y hecho había sido tomado de otra forma por el moreno.

**No quieres quedarte a desayunar** inocente mente pregunto el rubio. Mientras que el kage ya se había adelantado a la cocina.

** no, muchas gracias Naruto ** rechazo la oferta gentil mente, pero de nuevo el chico insistió.

** oh vamos, ya estas aquí, quédate ****tebayo**

** Naruto, esto se esta quemando **grito Gaara desde la cocina, había dejado los hotcakes en el fuego, esto hiso que todos salieran por el humo que se fue por toda la casa.

**no mi casa ahora esta llena de eso** lloriqueaba, le había tomado trabajo limpiarla y ahora tenia que hacerlo de nuevo.

**no te preocupes, yo te ayudo **lo animo el pelirrojo, esto estaba mal, el moreno había llegado a la conclusión de que algo había entre ellos dos, sintió que algo realmente le dolía. Tomo aire y se calmo.

**hola Naruto, oh con que quemando otra vez, quédate mejor con tu ****ramen** se burlo su sensei, había aparecido de lanada casi dándole un infarto a los dos ninjas de la hoja, claro a acepción del de la arena, que lo veía con total indiferencia.

** Kakashi sensei, deja de burlarte, y ****mejorr****mnmjhj** lo atrapo callándolo, con su ojito feliz se despidió de los otros dos llevándose consigo a Naruto, la Hokage lo había mandado llamar para una misión sencilla, no tardaría mas de medio día en realizar.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos, si que su maestro llegaba a ser algo desconcertante. Lee miro de reojo a la persona que tenia a lado, no savia que decir, si bien recordaba hoy no tenia nada que hacer, pero no savia de los planes del otro.

**disculpe, Kazekage sama… tiene algo planeado hoy** el nombrado voltio a verlo, pnsandolo bien no tenia nada que hacer en el día, y no podía regresar a la casa de Naruto ya qua aun no se iba el humo.

**no… y tu**

**pues tengo el día libre** aunque fuera de esta forma de estar a su lado lo haría.

Se encontraban en las afueras de Kanoha, recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol hacia calor, era sorprendente de cómo Gaara aguantaba estar por completo tapado, vestía de negro, con su suéter de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, que cubrían media palma, sus jeans pegados, y sus sandalias. Estaba con los ojos serrados, con sus sombras alrededor de los ojos, y esa cabellera que se mesia al compas del viento y resaltaba aun mas gracias por su piel pálida y el negó que vestía.

Realmente era único, como no se había dado cuenta de la belleza que irradiaba, hipnotizaba. Se quito la camisa mostrando su perfecto cuerpo bien formado, le había dado ganas de zambullirse en el lago que se encontraba frente de ellos dejando su ropa a un lado, vistiendo solamente sus bóxers (que eran pegados) se metió de un clavado en el agua, estaba fría y cristalina, buceando observaba como los peces le daban paso, su flora y fauna era bellísima y los rallos de luz que se metían lo hacia ver irreal, el lago si que era algo profundo.

Salió para tomar aire, poniendo todo su cabello hacia atrás, al fin se había quitado el corte de príncipe valiente, ahora era un poco mas largo, desgarbilado, haciéndole ver sus facciones óseas mas marcadas, sus cejas disminuyeron hasta tener una forma aun abundante pero definida , sus ojos ya no eran tan redondos, se habían hecho un poco mas reales.

Y hablando de su cuerpo (mmmç), este gracias al entrenamiento duro al que se había sometido lo tenia muy definido (como un físico culturista), aun era joven, pero ya había crecido, teniendo un pecho amplio, aun abdomen por completo duro, unas pompotas (XD), espalda ancha, pero también gracias a la genética, su derrier era largo, piernas largas, obvio era bastante alto, casi el mas alto de su generación, teniendo una altura de casi 1.78 m, brazos fuertes, e pocas palabras un bombón andante.

Nadaba de un lado a otro, aprovecharía para entrenar (este se esta haciendo en metro sexual ¬¬), Gaara "dormía", pero lo que no sabia era de que este lo estaba observando desde hace rato, no sabia por que, pero sentía una sensación extraña, como si su temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara.

Se bajo un poco el sierre de su suéter, no traía nada abajo, dejando ver su cuello y parte de su pecho. Lee en una fugaz mirada lo diviso, estaba sentado en una roca, al verse descubierto solo alzó la mano y le saludo con una curvatura en sus labios suponiéndose que era una sonrisa.

Lee lo observaba detalladamente, los rallos le daban de tal forma que parecía haber salido de un sueño (huy que cursi me escuche . ).

** Gaara no quieres entrar esta exquisita el agua ** no se había dado cuenta de cómo se había dirigido al kage. Le llamo la atención al pelirrojo, se había escuchado mas confiado con el.

**...no** se negó rotundamente.

** ¿Por qué no?**

** …**** yo no… se nadar ** trato de mirar a otro lado esquivando la mirada del moreno, y ocultando su sonrojó. Pero Lee lo noto, y le pareció tierno, era normal que no supiera, ya que vivía en el desierto, y mas aun si traía esa protección de arena todo el tiempo.

** yo puedo enseñarte… bueno si a Naruto no le molesta** lo último fue dicho de forma triste. A lo cual Gaara le extraño.

**¿****porque debería de molestarse? **Lee lo miro y salió del agua, acercándose un poco.

**pues, porque son pareja, no**Lee no esperaba la reacción del pelirrojo ya que este comenzó a reírse, no comprendía, se estaba burlando?

** si, lo estimo, pero no tanto ****jajaja** se agarraba el estomago, realmente le había causado risa el pensar que fueran algo mas que amigos. **créeme****, si el y yo ****tuviéramos**** algo que ver seria ****cuando Akasuki llegara y me diera flores y un perdón ****jajaja**como, ese chico estaba bromeando, pero en que mundo estaba?, un momento, no andaba con Naruto, genial, tenia una oportunidad. Aunque había algo que no podía sacar de la cabeza, quien había dormido en la cama?.

No sabia como preguntarle, no quería presionar en nada (que buen niño n.n). ya una vez calmado y haber recuperado el aire perdido se levanto, y le dio la ropa a lee, ya que también la había tomado.

**vámonos, tengo hambre ** Lee se puco los pantalones y medio la camisa ya que aun estaba un poco mojado, se puso las sandalias y se dirigió con el chico, realmente era bajo, apenas ay podía decirse que alcanzaba el 1.65?.

**FIESTA EN LA CASA UCHIHAAAAA!!!!**

**V****UELVE AQUÍ MALDITO ****USURATONKACHI ****, NADA QUE FIEST EN MI CASA** la escena normal en la aldea, un chico rubio perseguido por otro moreno de mirada rojiza, poniendo de cabeza todo tratando de evitar de que este llegara a sus destinos, pero solo había podido evitar a las chicas que trataban de quitarle una prenda, no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo, gracias a su Sharingan, leía a la perfección los movimientos el otro deteniendo su huida, ya pasaban mas de las tres de la tarde, ni una hora había pasado de su regreso y ya lo estaba molestando.

**dobe****, pero que te has ****creido**** en tomarte la libertad de ****hecer**** lo que se te venga en nada en MI casa? **no quitaba sus ojos amenazantes, pero aun asi Naruto solo lo miraba completamente alegre, lo trataba de la misma forma que cuando niños, se podría pensar que el incidente con Orochimaru nunca existió.

**oh vamos Sasuke, es el cumpleaños de Gaara, solo quiero celebrarlo**

**y**** eso a mi que? No tiene nada que ver conmigo **Naruto lo vio con cara zorruna,

**me**** lo debes**

**nani**

**si****, por la vez que asuste a tu club de fans cuando te estabas bañando, ****y te preste ropa ya que te la habían bolado ** el chico desactivo su Sharingan y se puso rojo como tomate, tenia razón si no hubiera sido por él de seguir que lo hubieran violado.

**de acuerdo, pero tu vas a limpiar el desastre, y a pagar lo que se rompa**

**si ****tebayooo** mas tardo en decirlo que ya se encontraba en camino para avisarle a sus amigos de la fiesta. Savia que era un gran error, pero en el fondo le agradaba de que ese dobe lo contemplara en todo lo que hacia.

**Entonces a****las 8 en casa de Sasuke, ok estaremos ahí** Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura e Ino se encontraban poniéndose de acuerdo, ya lea había explicado de que ya no podía ser en la casa de él por el hecho de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Solo faltava buscar a Lee para que llevara a Gaara a la casa de Sasuke, era seguro de que los dos andaban juntos, eso era bueno.

_** oye, Naruto y crees que funcione**__ ino se la acerco cuidadosamentepara que nadie los escuchara._

___**si**__** estoy seguro, yo me encargo **__**tebayo**_Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lee hacia el pelirrojo, pero savia a la perfección que no se acercaría a menos de que tuviera una oportunidad, así que se había encargado de que Gaara comenzara a ser mas sociable, realmente había sido difícil, pero en esa noche se concluiría todo. Tanto tiempo en convivir con el sabaku habían hecho que lo conociera a la perfección, y se dio cuenta de que a el también le gustaba Lee, pero jamás lo admitiría directamente. En su entrenamiento con jaraiya había conocido y aprendido un juego que le ayudaría, gracias a dios ya eran mayores de edad, bueno Gaara lo seria dentro de unas horas, había tomado unas botellas de sake de la Gondaime, por favor, si había sido sencillo sacar en una ocasión uno de los rollos de jutsu prohibido, el sake había sido por completo regalado.

Entre la multitud diviso a lee y Gaara, este le hiso señas al primero haciendo que se acercara.

**Lee, que bueno que te veo, necesito que estés mas tiempo con Gaara ya que le tenemos una sorpresa, llevarlo a las 8 a la casa de Sasuke, ok?, ah no le digas nada** era mas que obvio que no diría nada, ya que se trataba d una sorpresa, pero se limito a asentir, y se dirijio a Gaara, tapando la huida del rubio.

Solo veía de cómo su casa era invadida, papas por un lado, refrescos por doquier, confeti, pastel, y sake?, un momento eso era de la Gondaime, si se enteraba de que su sake estaba, o estuvo en su casa, dios mío no quería imaginárselo. Casi todo estaba listo. Faltaba menos de la hora para que dieran las 8 pm, todo tenía que salir a lo planeado.

**seguro que nos espera en casa de Uchiha? **

**si, de eso me informaron**

**mmmm****… y a que hora te informaron**

**ah… ****etto** había metido la pata, como iba a explicárselo de forma convincente si todo el día se la había pastado junto a el?.

**parece que no hay nadie… ** sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a las puertas de la mansión. Sin esperar mas dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el sonido de la puerta hiso que se tuviera ya que repentinamente Sasuke salió dándoles la bienvenida y explicando que se habían fundido los fusibles y cuando los iba a ir a cambiar los vio por la ventana (historia real; Naruto abrió la puerta y lo empujo para afuera, para que evitara que se fuera el festejado). Así que entraron los tres, en cuanto se serró la puerta las luces se encendieron y todos salieron gritando "sorpresa", confeti y serpentinas volaban por todo el lugar dejando a un sorprendido pelirrojo y a un muy enojado moreno (ensuciaban más su casa).

Todo era perfecto, la música, bocados, incluso, las peleas por Sasuke, y las suplicas de Naruto hacia Sakura se veían bien, realmente estaba feliz Gaara, pensar de que lo habían planeado especialmente para el lo hacia sentir por completo feliz.

Ya entrada la noche y con las chicas mas un chico (Shikamaru) en nocaut, los demás se sentaron en una mesa redonda, petición Naruto, era la hora de hacer el juego, puso caballitos frente de cada uno, sirviendo el sake de Tsunade.

** bueno Gaara como hoy cumpliste la mayoría de edad lo festejaremos con esto (señalo el sake), y jugaremos un lindo juego que me enseño ero-****senin****, es verdad o reto, se va hacer una pregunta, se puede escoger una persona al azar, pero antes de que decida contestarla o hacer el reto todos vamos a tomar todo el caballito, el que no lo haga, inmediatamente pierde y todos le pondremos un castigo ok? **Lee no estaba seguro, ya no tenia el problema de emborracharse con una gotita de ese liquido, pero estaba seguro de que no todos sabían tomarlo, suponía que Naruto si, y Sasuke sin dudarlo, pero Kiba, shino y Gaara no en especial el ultimo ya que apenas había cumplido 18.

**todos entramos**

**siiiiiiiiiii**

**okokok****, como es ****fienta**** de Gaara, será el primero en hacer la pregunta, después hacia la derecha, ****todod**** de acuerdo ****t****e****bayo****comencemosssssss**


	2. Chapter 2

Para Sabaku no Curse

Tanto entrenamiento nadie entendía, solo aquel chico, que tanto se esforzaba en ser un gran maestro del taijutsu, al no tener otro don solo le quedaba desarrollar al máximo su cuerpo, tal vez cuando era niño realmente se veía bastante extraño, pero al paso de los años fue formando su propio carácter, ya no alababa tanto a su gran sensei ( a lavado sea), pero aun así le tenia un gran respeto, ya que si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sabría en que habría acabado, con 19 años de edad cumplidos había optado vivir solo, sus padres se habían opuesto, pero ahora quería demostrarse así mismo que podía hacer mas por él. Sus padres no era gente acomodada ni pobre, pero sentir que puede cuidarse así mismo le daría valor suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos y confesárselos a ese alguien que tanto quería. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde, había quedado con Naruto en ir al Ichiharu a comer un plato de ramen. Vaya, Naruto si que era una persona sumamente especial, y si de rareza se hablaba, el rubio ganaba, ya que sus amigos, o eran, sumamente fuertes (Sakura), muy vengativos y talentosos (Sasuke) e inclusive asesecinos regenerados (Gaara). Y por si no fuera poco, sus maestros habían sido una leyenda viviente en Kanoha (Kakashi, Jaraiya) aunque en una parte pervertidos.

** HEYYYY, CEJOTASSSSSSSSS VAMONOS** Naruto, en cuanto se trataba de comer era el mas puntual. se cambio ropa y salió de su casa ya que había tomado un baño.

**hola Naruto-san tan puntual como siempre**

**jeje****, lo que pasa es que invite a un segundo amigo que viene de muy lejos ** puso su cara zorruna, la cual lee ignoro, tal vez era un nuevo amigo, que mas daba, a pesar de ser menor que el su confianza era demasiada. Se dirigieron al puesto de comida, pero al llegar aun no estaba su invitado extra, ante esto el kitsune dio un suspiro, esperaba que ya hubiese llegado. Lee lo noto y lo puso su mano en el hombro. No te preocupes Naruto san, de seguro que no tarda. El chico le sonrió y tomaron asiento dispuesto a comer, no paso mas de dos minutos en que escucharon la voz del tercer invitado.

**¿****como te puedes alimentar solamente de eso… te va ****hacer daño**lee casi se atraganta, esa voz, no podía ser.

**Gaara!! Llegaste** un fuerte abrazo por parte de el de piel bronce radiaron por completo el cuerpo del pálido chico, ante este tacto solo suspiro. Era el único que tomaba la confianza para con el de tal modo. Solo dejo que terminara de abrazarlo y se sentó a un lado de el. Saludando en el proceso al moreno, mientras que este no salía de su asombro. Como era que el Kazekage había ido a Kanoha, y sin serle advertido de ello?.

**le ****pedí**** a la anciana un gran favor, que convenciera a Gaara de venir a la hoja, y que se quedara en mi casa** **tebayo**ante lo comentado, el pelirrojo suspiro, bueno, de hecho tenia que ir a Kanoha de todas formas, pero no se iba a quedar la semana completa, pero ante las suplica y lloriqueos del ninja tubo que desistir, le debía bastante, y esa era una forma en que le pudiera devolver el favor (que obvio que no) lo haría, total, al estar con el le hacia pasar un día "divertido".

**espero que su estancia sea de su agrado Kazekage sama ** con todo el respeto del mundo se lo dijo lee. Solo el menor de todos (acéptenlo es bajito) sonrió asintió con la cabeza. Lee se sonrojo, no era muy frecuente que el chico sonriera.

Ya anochecía, así que se despidieron, y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, antes de que diera vuelta en la esquina, el moreno puso su mirada en el cuerpo de Gaara, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se veía feliz, y al parecer lo era mas al estar con Naruto, esto lo puso un poco melancólico y se dio la vuelta para perderse en dirección a su casa. Pero no se percato de que una mirada lo había visto, contemplándolo por completo.

**gaara**** a quien miras** se detuvo al ver que el chico se quedo mirando fijo a un punto en donde no había nada.

**no es nada… ** lo miro **sigue lo que me estabas contando** le sonrió ver que lacara del rubio se tornaba por completo roja.

**bueno****… lo que te decía es que por fin Sakura chan accedió a s****alir con migo, pero ahora que l****o ha hecho, no se adonde llevarla ****tebayo****… **tan solo Gaara sonreía por lo bajo, como era posible de que él, aquel que se enfrento a los Akasuki, a Orochimaru, trajo de vuelta a Sasuke, le tuviera ese miedo ante una chica, tal vez eso era a lo que se refería querer a alguien. Sentir esa emoción, que es el único capaz de vencerte.

** Realmente te gusta no** el rubio se sonrojo por completo, pero eso no era un secreto, siempre lo gritaba a los 4 vientos, afirmo con la cabeza, y metió la llave a la cerradura de la puerta ya que se la habían pasado caminando en dirección a la casa del ninja.

Entraron quitándose sus zapatos, la había arreglado y límpido ya que tendría visitas, muy gratas visitas. Le mostro donde estaba el baño, cocina comedor y cuarto. Un cuarto, como se le había olvidado que solo había una sola cama, y a pesar de ello era individual.

**etto****, será un problema ** se rasco la cabeza tontamente.

**fácil**el pelirrojo se dirigió a la cama sentándose en esta ** yo duermo en la cama y tu en el suelo****… ** Naruto se quedo en shock, nunca imagino que fuera a decir eso.

**eres un canijo ****tebayo** Lo apunto con el dedo acusadora mente. Inconsciente mente se había abalanzado hacia el, quedando el pelirrojo acostado en lacama sujetado por los hombros, con un Naruto algo divertidoe incrédulo encima suyo.

**soy el invitado ** lo miro con superioridad, y un toque de diversión. Sabia que esa seria una discusión que abarcaría toda la noche, pero Naruto era el único que realmente lo trataba como igual y eso le gustaba, le hacia sentirse bien.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, y apenas se había acordado de dar a Naruto los papeles de la siguiente misión, si seria dentro de 5 días, pero si no se las daba de una buena vez sabia perfectamente que no las leería, así que a toda prisa se fue corriendo a la casa del rubio, toco a la puerta y del otro lado, con una voz inconfundible le indico que entrara, este obedeció, el chico se encontraba haciendo el desayuno, y si que era un desastre, así que mejor opto por dejárselo en su habitación a lo cual el su rubio amigo le indico donde era.

Lee entro pero al momento de entrar encontró a un Gaara recién bañado y cambiándose, le daba la espalda, pero había visto perfectamente toda la espalda del pálido chico, sabia que debía de salir de ahí y pedir disculpa pero, su razón estaba de acuerdo con su instinto,_ "quédate a__h__í y ve todo lo que puedas, y mejor toca__r__"_. Pero no vio tanto ya que el menor tenia puesto los pantalones, pero para su suerte aun los traía desabrochados, viendo asi un poco de su vientre bajo, ya que este se había volteado para tomar su sudadera. Acto por el cual vio a lee con una cara de babas, que realmente pensó que estaba retrasado.

**lee… que…** no termino ya que el mencionado reacciono y de inmediato pidió disculpas (con reverencias y todo). Pobre chico, pensó, así que terminando de cambiarse se acerco a el y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

** no te preocupes, Kankuro hace lo mismo, es normal, pero para evitarlo, toca antes de e****n****trar** y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ya era la segunda dedicada a él, esto hiso que se le acelerara el corazón, y apretara los papeles que llevaba en la mano, cosa que Gaara noto, pero ignoro, no sin antes señalarle lo que lee estaba haciendo. Levantándose ambos, lee acomodo los papeles para ponerlos en la mesita de noche pero, el pelirrojo los tomo rozando su mano con la suya. Por dios esto si que se estaba complicando, podía olerlo, y había una cama en la que… un momento, como que en una cama, Gaara estaba concentrado en los papeles que no vio los movimientos histéricos del moreno.

No veía por ningún lado una cama aparte, o cobijas que por lo menos, reflejara de que alguno de los dos hayan dormido se-pa-ra-dos.

Escucharon unos pasos que iban a la habitación. **LEE GAARA SE ESTA CAMBIA****NDO TOCA ANT… oh, olvídalo** estaba en la puerta, ya era tarde la advertencia, pero por suerte no había pasado nada. Sonrió.

**vamos Naruto, como si lee no tuviera lo mismo que tu y yo **tomo un pedazo de plátano que traía Naruto en la mano y se lo comió, no sabían que lo dicho y hecho había sido tomado de otra forma por el moreno.

**No quieres quedarte a desayunar** inocente mente pregunto el rubio. Mientras que el kage ya se había adelantado a la cocina.

** no, muchas gracias Naruto ** rechazo la oferta gentil mente, pero de nuevo el chico insistió.

** oh vamos, ya estas aquí, quédate ****tebayo**

** Naruto, esto se esta quemando **grito Gaara desde la cocina, había dejado los hotcakes en el fuego, esto hiso que todos salieran por el humo que se fue por toda la casa.

**no mi casa ahora esta llena de eso** lloriqueaba, le había tomado trabajo limpiarla y ahora tenia que hacerlo de nuevo.

**no te preocupes, yo te ayudo **lo animo el pelirrojo, esto estaba mal, el moreno había llegado a la conclusión de que algo había entre ellos dos, sintió que algo realmente le dolía. Tomo aire y se calmo.

**hola Naruto, oh con que quemando otra vez, quédate mejor con tu ****ramen** se burlo su sensei, había aparecido de lanada casi dándole un infarto a los dos ninjas de la hoja, claro a acepción del de la arena, que lo veía con total indiferencia.

** Kakashi sensei, deja de burlarte, y ****mejorr****mnmjhj** lo atrapo callándolo, con su ojito feliz se despidió de los otros dos llevándose consigo a Naruto, la Hokage lo había mandado llamar para una misión sencilla, no tardaría mas de medio día en realizar.

Ambos se quedaron confundidos, si que su maestro llegaba a ser algo desconcertante. Lee miro de reojo a la persona que tenia a lado, no savia que decir, si bien recordaba hoy no tenia nada que hacer, pero no savia de los planes del otro.

**disculpe, Kazekage sama… tiene algo planeado hoy** el nombrado voltio a verlo, pensándolo bien no tenia nada que hacer en el día, y no podía regresar a la casa de Naruto ya qua aun no se iba el humo.

**no… y tu**

**pues tengo el día libre** aunque fuera de esta forma de estar a su lado lo haría.

Se encontraban en las afueras de Kanoha, recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol hacia calor, era sorprendente de cómo Gaara aguantaba estar por completo tapado, vestía de negro, con su suéter de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, que cubrían media palma, sus jeans pegados, y sus sandalias. Estaba con los ojos serrados, con sus sombras alrededor de los ojos, y esa cabellera que se mesia al compas del viento y resaltaba aun mas gracias por su piel pálida y el negro que vestía.

Realmente era único, como no se había dado cuenta de la belleza que irradiaba, hipnotizaba. Se quito la camisa mostrando su perfecto cuerpo bien formado, le había dado ganas de zambullirse en el lago que se encontraba frente de ellos dejando su ropa a un lado, vistiendo solamente sus bóxers (que eran pegados) se metió de un clavado en el agua, estaba fría y cristalina, buceando observaba como los peces le daban paso, su flora y fauna era bellísima y los rallos de luz que se metían lo hacia ver irreal, el lago si que era algo profundo.

Salió para tomar aire, poniendo todo su cabello hacia atrás, al fin se había quitado el corte de príncipe valiente, ahora era un poco mas largo, desgarbilado, haciéndole ver sus facciones óseas mas marcadas, sus cejas disminuyeron hasta tener una forma aun abundante pero definida , sus ojos ya no eran tan redondos, se habían hecho un poco mas reales.

Y hablando de su cuerpo (mmmç), este gracias al entrenamiento duro al que se había sometido lo tenia muy definido (como un físico culturista), aun era joven, pero ya había crecido, teniendo un pecho amplio, aun abdomen por completo duro, unas pompotas (XD), espalda ancha, pero también gracias a la genética, su derrier era largo, piernas largas, obvio era bastante alto, casi el mas alto de su generación, teniendo una altura de casi 1.78 m, brazos fuertes, e pocas palabras un bombón andante.

Nadaba de un lado a otro, aprovecharía para entrenar (este se esta haciendo un metro sexual ¬¬), Gaara "dormía", pero lo que no sabia era de que este lo estaba observando desde hace rato, no sabia por que, pero sentía una sensación extraña, como si su temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara.

Se bajo un poco el sierre de su suéter, no traía nada abajo, dejando ver su cuello y parte de su pecho. Lee en una fugaz mirada lo diviso, estaba sentado en una roca, al verse descubierto solo alzó la mano y le saludo con una curvatura en sus labios suponiéndose que era una sonrisa.

Lee lo observaba detalladamente, los rallos le daban de tal forma que parecía haber salido de un sueño (huy que cursi me escuche . ).

** Gaara no quieres entrar esta exquisita el agua ** no se había dado cuenta de cómo se había dirigido al kage. Le llamo la atención al pelirrojo, se había escuchado mas confiado con el.

**...no** se negó rotundamente.

** ¿Por qué no?**

** …**** yo no… se nadar ** trato de mirar a otro lado esquivando la mirada del moreno, y ocultando su sonrojó. Pero Lee lo noto, y le pareció tierno, era normal que no supiera, ya que vivía en el desierto, y mas aun si traía esa protección de arena todo el tiempo.

** yo puedo enseñarte… bueno si a Naruto no le molesta** lo último fue dicho de forma triste. A lo cual Gaara le extraño.

**¿****porque debería de molestarse? **Lee lo miro y salió del agua, acercándose un poco.

**pues, porque son pareja, no**Lee no esperaba la reacción del pelirrojo ya que este comenzó a reírse, no comprendía, se estaba burlando?

** si, lo estimo, pero no tanto ****jajaja** se agarraba el estomago, realmente le había causado risa el pensar que fueran algo mas que amigos. **créeme****, si el y yo ****tuviéramos**** algo que ver seria ****cuando Akasuki llegara y me diera flores y un perdón ****jajaja**como, ese chico estaba bromeando, pero en que mundo estaba?, un momento, no andaba con Naruto, genial, tenia una oportunidad. Aunque había algo que no podía sacar de la cabeza, quien había dormido en la cama?.

No sabia como preguntarle, no quería presionar en nada (que buen niño n.n). ya una vez calmado y haber recuperado el aire perdido se levanto, y le dio la ropa a lee, ya que también la había tomado.

**vámonos, tengo hambre ** Lee se puso los pantalones y medio la camisa ya que aun estaba un poco mojado, se puso las sandalias y se dirigió con el chico, realmente era bajo, apenas y podía decirse que alcanzaba el 1.65?.

**FIESTA EN LA CASA UCHIHAAAAA!!!!**

**V****UELVE AQUÍ MALDITO ****USURATONKACHI ****, NADA QUE FIEST****A**** EN MI CASA** la escena normal en la aldea, un chico rubio perseguido por otro moreno de mirada rojiza, poniendo de cabeza todo tratando de evitar de que este llegara a sus destinos, pero solo había podido evitar a las chicas que trataban de quitarle una prenda, no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo, gracias a su Sharingan, leía a la perfección los movimientos el otro deteniendo su huida, ya pasaban mas de las tres de la tarde, ni una hora había pasado de su regreso y ya lo estaba molestando.

**dobe****, pero que te has ****creido**** en tomarte la libertad de ****hecer**** lo que se te venga en nada en MI casa? **no quitaba sus ojos amenazantes, pero aun asi Naruto solo lo miraba completamente alegre, lo trataba de la misma forma que cuando niños, se podría pensar que el incidente con Orochimaru nunca existió.

**oh vamos Sasuke, es el cumpleaños de Gaara, solo quiero celebrarlo**

**y**** eso a mi que? No tiene nada que ver conmigo **Naruto lo vio con cara zorruna,

**me**** lo debes**

**nani**

**si****, por la vez que asuste a tu club de fans cuando te estabas bañando, ****y te preste ropa ya que te la habían bolado ** el chico desactivo su Sharingan y se puso rojo como tomate, tenia razón si no hubiera sido por él de seguro que lo hubieran violado.

**de acuerdo, pero tu vas a limpiar el desastre, y a pagar lo que se rompa**

**si ****tebayooo** mas tardo en decirlo que ya se encontraba en camino para avisarle a sus amigos de la fiesta. Savia que era un gran error, pero en el fondo le agradaba de que ese dobe lo contemplara en todo lo que hacia.

**Entonces a****las 8 en casa de Sasuke, ok estaremos ahí** Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sakura e Ino se encontraban poniéndose de acuerdo, ya lea había explicado de que ya no podía ser en la casa de él por el hecho de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Solo faltava buscar a Lee para que llevara a Gaara a la casa de Sasuke, era seguro de que los dos andaban juntos, eso era bueno.

_** oye, Naruto y crees que funcione**__ ino se la acerco cuidadosamente para que nadie los escuchara._

___**si**__** estoy seguro, yo me encargo **__**tebayo**_Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Lee hacia el pelirrojo, pero savia a la perfección que no se acercaría a menos de que tuviera una oportunidad, así que se había encargado de que Gaara comenzara a ser mas sociable, realmente había sido difícil, pero en esa noche se concluiría todo. Tanto tiempo en convivir con el sabaku habían hecho que lo conociera a la perfección, y se dio cuenta de que a el también le gustaba Lee, pero jamás lo admitiría directamente. En su entrenamiento con jaraiya había conocido y aprendido un juego que le ayudaría, gracias a dios ya eran mayores de edad, bueno Gaara lo seria dentro de unas horas, había tomado unas botellas de sake de la Gondaime, por favor, si había sido sencillo sacar en una ocasión uno de los rollos de jutsu prohibido, el sake había sido por completo regalado.

Entre la multitud diviso a lee y Gaara, este le hiso señas al primero haciendo que se acercara.

**Lee, que bueno que te veo, necesito que estés mas tiempo con Gaara ya que le tenemos una sorpresa, llevarlo a las 8 a la casa de Sasuke, ok?, ah no le digas nada** era mas que obvio que no diría nada, ya que se trataba d una sorpresa, pero se limito a asentir, y se dirigió a Gaara, tapando la huida del rubio.

Solo veía de cómo su casa era invadida, papas por un lado, refrescos por doquier, confeti, pastel, y sake?, un momento eso era de la Gondaime, si se enteraba de que su sake estaba, o estuvo en su casa, dios mío no quería imaginárselo. Casi todo estaba listo. Faltaba menos de la hora para que dieran las 8 pm, todo tenía que salir a lo planeado.

**seguro que nos espera en casa de Uchiha? **

**si, de eso me informaron**

**mmmm****… y a que hora te informaron**

**ah… ****etto** había metido la pata, como iba a explicárselo de forma convincente si todo el día se la había pastado junto a el?.

**parece que no hay nadie… ** sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a las puertas de la mansión. Sin esperar mas dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el sonido de la puerta hiso que se tuviera ya que repentinamente Sasuke salió dándoles la bienvenida y explicando que se habían fundido los fusibles y cuando los iba a ir a cambiar los vio por la ventana (historia real; Naruto abrió la puerta y lo empujo para afuera, para que evitara que se fuera el festejado). Así que entraron los tres, en cuanto se serró la puerta las luces se encendieron y todos salieron gritando "sorpresa", confeti y serpentinas volaban por todo el lugar dejando a un sorprendido pelirrojo y a un muy enojado moreno (ensuciaban más su casa).

Todo era perfecto, la música, bocados, incluso, las peleas por Sasuke, y las suplicas de Naruto hacia Sakura se veían bien, realmente estaba feliz Gaara, pensar de que lo habían planeado especialmente para el lo hacia sentir por completo feliz.

Ya entrada la noche y con las chicas mas un chico (Shikamaru) en nocaut, los demás se sentaron en una mesa redonda, petición Naruto, era la hora de hacer el juego, puso caballitos frente de cada uno, sirviendo el sake de Tsunade.

** bueno Gaara como hoy cumpliste la mayoría de edad lo festejaremos con esto (señalo el sake), y jugaremos un lindo juego que me enseño ero-****senin****, es verdad o reto, se va hacer una pregunta, se puede escoger una persona al azar, pero antes de que decida contestarla o hacer el reto todos vamos a tomar todo el caballito, el que no lo haga, inmediatamente pierde y todos le pondremos un castigo ok? **Lee no estaba seguro, ya no tenia el problema de emborracharse con una gotita de ese liquido, pero estaba seguro de que no todos sabían tomarlo, suponía que Naruto si, y Sasuke sin dudarlo, pero Kiba, shino y Gaara no en especial el ultimo ya que apenas había cumplido 18.

**todos entramos**

**siiiiiiiiiii**

**okokok****, como es fies****ta de Gaara, será el primero en hacer la pregunta, después hacia la derecha, tod****os**** de acuerdo ****t****e****bayo****comencemosssssss**

Cap 2

Sentados en una mesa redonda, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, lee, Shino y Kiba. Respectivamente. Ya tenían pasadas unas copas. Como Gaara era el festejado Naruto propuso que fuera él el primero con las rondas de preguntas o que eligiera al alguien más.

**tu Naruto…**como eras su idea y ya sabia como "jugarlo" acepto guatusamente, haciendo preguntas como ¿Qué haces en tus noches de insomnio?¿has besado a alguien?... hasta que le toco a Sasuke.

**¿****desde cuando son pare****ja, ****Shino****?, tu y Kiba** los chicos casi se caen de sus asientos, como se había dado cuenta, a lo cual Naruto se sorprendió, no pensó que fiera tan directo. Lee y Gaara giraron para verlos con una cara sorprendida, por dios, jamás se imaginaron de tal situación, pero bueno, si lo afirmaban o no todos sabrían la verdad, ese juego era de doble filo.

Shino tomando postura de indiferencia prefirió contestar, ya que mas daba?. **tres meses… ** Kiba quería que se lo comiera la tierra, mas rojo que un tomate estaba, aunque ya también se le había subido las copas.

A todos ya se les estaban pasando, tenían ya la cara colorada, bueno acepción de Lee, que se mantenía al margen, estaba preocupado por el estado de los demás que ya se reían de incoherencias, pero aun mas del pelirrojo que parecía que era su primera vez en beber sake.

**Gaara kun te encuentras bien** estaba preocupado ya que le servían la decimo baso de sake. Ya era otra ronda de preguntas.

** LEE**** Usas anabólicos?**el moreno quedo helado, claro que no usaba anabólicos, eso lo había obtenido gracias a su propio esfuerzo!!!.

** claro que no Naruto kun, he ****entrenado**** bastante com****o**** para que me digas esas tonterías** estaba rojo y molesto, pero al rubio no le importaba solo reía muy divertido, también los demás bueno…

** Entonces todo es tuyo** el sabaku dijo el comentario muy bajo, cosa que el moreno escucho, y al mirarlo vio que lo inspeccionaba de reojo, cosa que le dio pena, pero, lo estaba mirando. El pelirrojo junto a los demás dio el sorbo a su bebida. Cosa que ya comenzaba a turbarlo.

Sasuke no desapercibido del como Gaara se mareaba y Lee le miraba, voltio a ver a Naruto y este dando le un asentimiento comenzó el plan. Ya sabia de las intenciones primerias de Naruto, en un inicio no iba a ayudar, pero, por favor hasta a el le gustaban estas situaciones, y quería ver de cómo el kage actuaba en ese estado.

**Gaara… **paso un brazo por encima de muchacho tocando su hombro, cosa que a Lee le molesto, pero el solo sonrió **... has besado fogosamente a ****alguien**después de que dieran un sorbo todos a su sake quedaron expectantes a la respuesta de este y a la escena ya que el otro moreno se le había acercado mas a su rostro.

**mmm**** y bien** la distancia se hacia mas corta, el pelirrojo estaba colorado y detrás de el salían unas llamas que eran los ojos de Lee. Naruto jamás pensó que "actuaria" de sa forma su amigo.

**reto** dijo secada mente, estaba más que claro que no iba a contestar aquella pregunta y realizar un "reto", fuera el que fura era preferible.

**ok, ve a mi cuarto ** antes de que el otro hiciera nada ya era tomado de la muñeca e dirección a la recamara del Uchiha, ente esto, Naruto estaba mas que inquieto, se estaba saliendo de control la situación, voltio hacia donde Lee, y noto que este ya había roto el baso de vidrio y no se había dado cuenta, sudo la gota fría. Sasuke se lo estaba buscando.

_**"Sasuke… no te voy a ayudar en esta…"**_ susurro y dio otro sorbo a su trago, los otros dos estaban mas borrachos, que no se percataban de toda la situación tensa que se había formado, se levantaron y se fueron de la casa, a divertirse a otro lugar ya que se había hecho "aburrido".

No sabia de porque no se negó ante el agarre, solo se dejo guiar, un mareo le llego de pronto, cayendo en los brazos del quien lo sujetaba. Ya se había pasado de la línea, ya que el otro ante el estado del menor aprovecho para pasar sus manos en todo el cuerpo delgado que se desplomaba. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la "pareja".

** oye deja te ayudo** tratando de formar una sonrisa, la cual salió muy forzada, mientras se dirigía a el conto hasta 10, si bien estaba molesto, pero trataría de tranquilizarse, cosa que se complicaba con la bebida.

**no te preocupes yo puedo solo, no pesa** y ahí estaba picando mas, si bien le habían pedido ayuda la daría, y aria reaccionar al otro de una buena vez.** solo necesita descansar, dormirá conmigo** a no, eso si que no, que se creía. Su molestia se noto, Naruto solo se encontraba viendo desde una distancia prudente, pobre de su amigo, si que estaba en medio (literalmente) de un duelo. Pero no movía ningún dedo, si Sasuke salía vivo de esta le preguntaría del porque de s actitud.

**y porque contigo**

**porque es un invitado especial, y merece un trato especial, solo hay tres recamaras y la mejor habitación de toda la casa es la mía, no me molesta en compartir la cama **

CAMA!!!!!! Esosi que era el colmo, pero que descarado había salido, pero antes de una reacción, Sasuke ya estaba entrando en su alcoba junto con Gaara. Repentinamente de la nada vino una idea que no estaba del todo mal.

** Gaara kun tiene deberes importantes con la Gondaime, y mi casa esta mas cerca de su oficina, si se queda haya, estoy seguro que será mejor ya que no tendrá que caminar tanto ** lo había dicho sin respirar, Sasuke solo sonrió, por fin reaccionaba, pero otra cuestión no estaba nada mal para que reaccionara del todo.

**si, tienes toda la razón, pero hay un detalle. Tu vives lejos de aquí, como vas te lo vas a llevar a etas horas de la noche** si que n tenia respuesta ente ello, trataba de que se le ocurriera algo, pero estaba en blanco, pero Naruto aprovecho para sugerir algo.

**porque no le prestas tu carro Sasuke?, eso seria muy bueno de tu parte ** sonrió, ya que era una idea lógica. Pero prestar su carro, amaba a ese vehículo, como dejar que alguien lo manejara y peor aun sin supervisión. **Y que ya te lo traiga después**

Si que no estaba en sus cabales, ahí en ese momento estaba entregando las llaves de su audi modelo G56, le advirtió varias cosas al chico, pero estaba mas que claro que no le pasaría nada, solo seria por esa noche.

Prendió el carro, y se marcho del lugar dejando a un muy complacido rubio y a un muy preocupado moreno.

No tardo mas de 20 min llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta, teniendo cargado a un muy cansado pelirrojo, el otro se sentía tan mal que no objetaba nada solo se dejo llevar y ser recostado en la cama.

Ya estando en sus 5 sentidos, Lee abrió los ojos sorprendido, re capitulando; estaba en su casa, solo, de noche, en su cuarto y en este el chico que le gustaba, mareado y en su cama, otro hubiera aprovechado la situación, pero el no, sus ganas no las negaba, pero eso seria abuso, y no quería causar daño, además apenas había cumplido 18 años, no quería que tuviera otro mal recuerdo.

Había una situación mas, tenia que cambiarlo de ropa, trago saliva, bien podía dejarlo así, pero dormir con ropa de vestir si que era incomodo, así que saco una pijama y la puso el la cama y en cuanto iba a comenzar a quitarle la que traía, el pelirrojo se incorporo, sobresaltando al moreno.

**me ciento mal **se agarro la cabeza fuertemente, tal vez tenia jaqueca.

**ah****!!!... oh… deja te traigo una****pastilla… ha aquí hay ropa para que te cambies **salió casi corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de si. Gaara observo el pijama y comenzó a cambiarse, tenía calor, así que opto por no ponerse los pantalones y solo se vistió con la blusa, metiéndose bajo la sabana.

Lee traía un baso con agua junto con una aspirina, entro en la habitación y noto que el chico ya hacia recostado, con los ojos cerrados, supuso que se había quedado dormido, se sentó aun lado de la cama, admirando la belleza que este poseía, con la mano libre que tenia, trato de acercarla a su rostro cosa que no consiguió ya que el otro se sentó somnolientamente, con los ojos entre abiertos, mirándolo.

**ah****! E****st****as despierto, mira te traje ya la pastilla ** trato de dársela pero el pelirrojo solo abrió la boca, sacando un poco la lengua para recibirla, Lee anonadado se la dio, junto con el agua, cosa que también Gaara no tomo con la mano sino que acerco sus labios al baso e izo que el moreno de la diera. Resbalo un poco de esta por su labio, limpiándose con la camisa de Lee, dejando recargada su mejilla en el hombro de este.

**porque me miras tanto Lee** soltó sin mas, el moreno abrió por completo los ojos, si en ocasiones en que el joven kage había ido a la aldea, lo contemplaba, disimuladamente, pero este se había dado cuenta.

**lo siento… no era mi intención enojarle** bajo la cabeza entristecido estaba seguro de que al otro le había molestado, pero lo que escucho después lo sorprendió a sobre manera.

**no**** estoy enojado… yo también te miro Lee **su corazón se acelero, si eso era verdad seria la persona mas feliz de mundo ya que era correspondido, pero si eran os efectos del alcohol… aunque hay un dicho _"los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"_, y Gaara en ese momento era una combinación de ambos. Sintió como al pelirrojo pasaba su mano por todo su pecho, se tenso al contacto, pero eso le agradaba.

**porque no contestaste a la pregunta de Sasuke? ** el chico dejo de hacer su recorrido, luego sonrió para si mismo.

**es algo que prometí no decir ** y volvió a su labor de tocar el pecho de Lee. Este sintió algo en el estomago, acaso si había besado a alguien antes?, a Naruto seria ya que jamás había visto que estuviera con otra persona, además de la Hokage y sus hermanos, pero de ahí en fuera a nadie mas.

**supongo que fue Naruto no** lo dijo sin pensar, y miro a otro lado. El menor tomo el mentón de este e hiso que lo mirara.

**ya te dije las probabilidades de que Naruto y yo tengamos algo. Lo estimo y quiero, es verdad pero no a ese grado** lo soltó, pero aun veía aquella mirada de dolor en el moreno así que con sus dos manos agarro nuevamente su rostro y lo acerco a el dándole un beso, que lentamente se fue haciendo mas intenso. Lee quedo estupefacto, soltando al acto el vaso con agua esparciendo la restante, suerte que no se rompió. Mientras el beso seguía, Gaara se arrodillo, pasando una de sus piernas entre las del otro, ambos habían abierto las bocas, dando paso a sus lenguas para ver cual seria la que mandaba, cosa que el pelirrojo gano, llevando el control del beso. No paso mucho tiempo, y sintió que algo le rosaba, la pierna desnuda, algo duro y grande, fue separándose poco a poco, ya que también les faltaba aire. Dirigiendo su mirada a la entrepierna del otro, el estaba excitado, ante descubrir du estado, Lee en un rápido movimiento quedo pegado al respaldo de la cama, cubriéndose, y tratando de que se le bajara, cosa que le era imposible al ver que Gaara solo vestía la camisa del pijama.

**yo… lo siento…yo ** no savia donde meter la cabeza, realmente estaba avergonzado, y mas por un beso, pero que beso. La lengua del chico se movía con experiencia, entrado en su boca y haciendo que la suya bailara en un compas, los movimientos de cabeza, calmados, y lo principal, los labios, que era tan tersos, suaves, deliciosos. Realmente quería volver a besarle, pero ahora seria él el que mandara, pero no se atrevía, estando en su estado.

**Lee…** Gaara le veía con preocupación, si algo había aprendido a su hermano era el que estar así y no atenderse dolía, y mucho. Se acerco a gatas, cosa que no le ayudaría a Lee a que se le bajara.

**déjame ayudarte** aparto las manos de este, desabrocho y bajo el cierre. El moreno pensaba que estaba soñando, y si era así jamás despertaría, que le dieran por estado de coma, aun que no sabia si era correcto lo que ocurriría, pero ya había sacado su hombría, sus manos eran tan suaves que no reprimió un gemido. Por otra parte Gaara estaba sorprendido, Lee era grande de todo, de to-do, rodeo con una mano la entre pierna y comenzó con un masaje lento, vio como las sabanas eran sujetadas por el moreno, iba bien, puso su otra mano dando un masaje un poco mas rápido y fuerte, los gemidos eran un poco mas fuerte, aun que controlados, Lee mantenía los ojos cerrados, temía que si los abría no estaría ahí el pelirrojo, y seria otro sueño. Pero algo hiso que los abriera, ya que sintió algo húmedo que le cubría su miembro, pero la visión que obtuvo, sobre paso a todo lo imaginado, esas manos habían sido reemplazadas por la boca del menor, sintiendo como era recorido de arriba a bajo, junto a succiones, y lamidas, se arqueo dando jadeos de placer, eso era real. Continuaron así unos momentos, hasta que sintió como llegaría al fin, pero no quería eso.

** Gaara… detente **el nombrado hiso caso, lentamente, no entendía bien del porque lo había detenido.

**por que** lo miro confuso. Pero Lee le agarro la mejilla tratando de calmarse respirando agitadamente, noto como las mejillas del chico habían adquirido un tono carmín, le pareció encantador, y aun mas estaba tomada su decisión.

**ha…no quiero manchar… ha… tu cara… **pero que decía, no importaba eso, el quería ayudarle a que no le doliera, pero eso de alguna forma le había hecho sentir bien, si bien no estaba seguro de que si se venia en su boca que debía hacer, pero de que otra forma podía ayudarle. Pensando solo llego a una sola solución. Se acerco a su oído y en un susurro que pudo notarse sensual y seguro, le dijo.

_**Entra en mi**_ sintió un escalofrió de emoción en todo su cuerpo, que si no hubiera sido por su gran fuerza de voluntad ya se habría venido en ese instante. Pero también quedo un poco aturdido ante la petición. Mientras su cerebro procesaba una información, su visión procesaba otra, Gaara se estaba quitando su ropa interior, arrojándola aun lado, se acerco nuevamente a el tomándolo de los hombros y atrayéndolo, colocándolo sobre si y entre sus piernas. La realidad superaba la fantasía.

Dejo las dudas atrás y unió sus labios nuevamente, ahora era él el que mandaba, pero no había quedado en sus labios, sino que recorrió, mandíbula, oído, cuello, pecho… y regresando por el camino de saliva que había dejado, el pelirrojo había serrado los ojos, lo disfrutaba arqueaba su espalda a cada mordida, y movía sus caderas de forma incitante.

**mmm****… Lee… ah, por que… tardas****…****mmm** no podía resistirse mas, si era su primera vez, pero quería sentir, saber que era hacerlo con la persona que le gustaba o _amaba._

Por otro lado, el moreno estiro su brazo alcanzando la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón y sacando un bote, el cual Gaara no identifico.

**no quiero… lastimarte**unto un poco del líquido que saco de la botellita en sus dedos, untándolos por completo. **tengo …**** ha… que… prepararte** dirigió su mano a la entrada del menor, buscando buscándola, y metiendo su primer dedo en el

**ah…ah, AAH!!… **un fuerte gemido de dolor salió de su boca acompañado de lagrimas, eso dolía.**itte** se mordió el labio al sentir la intromisión de otro, solo Lee le consolaba diciéndole palabras alentadoras y dulce para que siguiera, al pelirrojo se aferraba a su espalda, solo quería que eso pasara, y eso que solo lo estaba "preparando", tal vez lo siguiente seria mas doloroso.

Pero poco a poco, se fue quitando el dolor, esa intromisión se estaba sintiendo bien, no tardo en gemir, ante ese sonido, el moreno comenzó a abrir s sus dedos, haciendo que se dilatara mas la entrada. El chico comenzaba a moverse al mismo ritmo, eso daba buena señal, se incorporo un poco, aun no sacaba sus dedos, sabio las piernas del otro a sus hombros, haciendo que sus caderas se subieran también, dejándole un muy buen acceso. Acerco su miembro a la entrada, y abriendo aun poco la entrada con sus dedos, fue metiéndolo, poco a poco, el lubricante si que serbia ya que a pesar de ser todavía estrecho resbalaba con facilidad, no aguanto mas y entro en un movimiento muy rápido, llegando fondo, ante esto la cara del menor se lleno de placer, abrió la boca pero sin emitir ningún sonido, Lee le tomo por la cintura, ya que si lo tomaba de esa forma no resbalaría y tendía ese acceso por mas tiempo. Las piernas de Gaara rodaron por sus hombros, deteniéndose en sus brazos, este acto había hecho que las abriera más, y comenzó el movimiento, entrando y saliendo sin ningún problema, los brazos del mas chico se encontrabas a la altura de su cabeza, agarrando fuertemente las cobijas, se estaba entregando por completo, entre cada jadeo y gemido iba acompañado con el nombre del moreno.

**ahhh****…**_**Lee…**__**mas**_**… ****ahh****… **_**mas fuerte**_ el otro obedeció, observaba con cada detalle como los leves rebotes que hacían que Gaara se moviera eran producidos por el y estaba seguro que de nadie mas lo vería así. Se acerco nuevamente para besarle cosa que le llego de sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero fue bien recibido, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, enredándolos, sus piernas las había subido hasta su pecho, cosa que facilitaba la penetración, estos habían llegado a tocar un punto sensible en el sabaku, cosa que hiso que gritara de placer y se contrajera. Lee sintió morir, eso le había fascinado, repitió en varias ocasiones hasta que se vino dentro de el.

Un fuerte grito se hiso escuchar en toda la casa, habían llegado juntos al orgasmo, Lee se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo que ahora era suyo. Quería ver su cara, pero este le evadía la mirada.

**ha, ha que te pasa… ha **no quería pensar en que se había arrepentido, eso le partiría el corazón.

** Lee… yo no… ** sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, no que, no que!!!

**no… puede contenerme… ** se sonrojo por completo, ante aquellas palabras pudo sentir en su vientre su semilla, pero como había sido tan egoísta?, no lo había atendido durante el acto, de seguro el chico recordaba que no quería mancharse, pero tal vez lo había mal interpretado, el no quería mancharlo, no quería que esa cara estuviera ultrajada de esa forma. Hiso que lo mirara y le sonrió.

** no te preocupes****, no pasa nada**

**pero ****tu****…** lo silenció con un tierno beso.

** yo no quería ensuciar tu hermoso rostro, no se me hace correcto que tu cara se quede marcada de ese modo, yo quiero amarte Gaara **el chico quedo sorprendido, entonces lo ocurrido hace un momento no fue sexo, sino que hicieron el amor. Una fuerte alegría le invadió todo su ser. Lo abrazo rodeándole su cuello y le fue correspondido, pasaron así unos momentos, hasta que el cansancio le fue invadiendo…

**...Lee me duele**

**mm?****... oh lo siento Gaara ** un se encontraba dentro de el, se sentía tan bien que no se había dado cuenta de ello, salió lentamente dando una ultima sensación de placer, se taparon con las cobijas y quedaron dormidos profundamente abrazados mutuamente.

-owari-

**jajaja****, con que eso te hiso, si serás ****dobe****jajajaja**

**Cállate Sasuke teme, si te lo conté es para que no te rieras ** Naruto le había relatado a Sasuke lo que le ocurrió la noche en que había llagado Gaara y se había quedado en su casa, ya era de día, y este para no estrar siendo acosado por ino, opto por ayudarle a recoger el depa de Naruto, aunque su visión de ayudar era mas bien de supervisar. Por lo cual había visto un pequeño agujero en su cuarto, eso fue el motivo por el cual el rubio le conto.

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto estaba en una posición demasiado comprometedora con el kage, ya que se encontraba encima suyo, parando una de sus piernas entre las de él, agarrándolo de los hombros y recostado en la cama, cualquiera pensaría que estos harían uso de la misma, pero no precisamente para dormir.

**porque soy el invitado** lo decía calmadamente el pelirrojo, concentrando una cantidad de arena, si bien no la llevaba a cuestas, esta se dispersaba por donde estaba, dejo que el otro se acercara un poco mas para que la sorpresa fuera mayor.

**y dime Gaara ya has besado a alguien** se le acercaba poco a poco, el chico bajo suyo solo sonreía tranquilamente.

**si****… **ante esto, Naruto puso una cara de molestia, el quería enseñarle todo. Para que estaban los amigos no?.

**ah****y**** quien te enseño?**esto ea mas curiosidad que nada, quien había sido capaz de acercarse tanto a el y besarle?

**Kankuro** ah con que el hermano mayor se le adelanto, pero era lógico, ya que en Suna aun no se le acercaban y Temari constantemente iba a Kanoha, era normal que con el que pasara mayo parte del tiempo le enseñara algo.

**pues… enséñame lo que aprendiste****, y te recuerde cuando ****t****e vallas**el pelirrojo solo alzo el rostro, en cuanto estaban a punto de rosarse los labios los desvió para dirigirse a su oído.

** Sabaku no ****kiss** Naruto quedo procesando la información, mientras una cantidad de arena lo tomo por sorpresa, este tenia forma de hocico gigante, el cual sele pego en la cara dándole una especie de peso, luego fue tragado por el mismo, después siendo escupido hacia arriba, dejando un agujero, no muy grande ya que había salido verticalmente.

**si que me recordaras**dijo burlonamente Gaara mientras se acomodaba su pijama y se metía en la cama, dejando a Naruto en el techo de la misma (la fuerza con la que fue lanzado era la suficiente solo para sacarlo, no iba a matarlo), solo Naruto se encontraba con grandes lagrimas en los ojos, controlando su dolor.

**gaara****….**

**FIN FLASHBACK-**

**jajajajaja** Sasuke si que estaba divertidísimo con la historia, como era que cayera en la trampa, pero bueno hablábamos de Naruto, de seguro caería otra vez.

FIN


End file.
